Wireless local area networks, e.g., Wi-Fi™ networks, allow for wireless communication through a central access point in what is called “infrastructure mode” as well as direct wireless communication between wireless clients (also known as stations). One type of direct client communication, known commercially in Wi-Fi networks as Wi-Fi Direct™, allows for client devices to wirelessly connect directly to each other, making it simple and convenient to perform tasks, such as printing, sharing, syncing data and displaying data. Products that support this technology can wirelessly connect to one another without associating to a traditional home, office or hotspot wireless access point (AP). For simplicity, these direct client devices are referred to herein as “Direct Clients.”
The ability for a Direct Client device to discover other Direct Client devices and the services associated with other Direct Client devices greatly impacts the utility that the Direct Client platform can offer.